


So close to reaching that famous happy end

by Queenie_Sorcha



Series: Brim (Brian + Tim) [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finally, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I still don't do dates, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Slurs, Smut, Sort Of, Subspace, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Skips, Timeline What Timeline, Top!Tim, because he has big bottom energy, bottom!brian, but hinted, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sorcha/pseuds/Queenie_Sorcha
Summary: Brian knew that was coming, he knew it since the beginning: the way Tim spoke, the way he smiled, the way he played — Brian was falling more and more in love, denying himself all of that because he also knew it was unrequited. All the talking, all the touches, the songs written together and the amazing playing were just that, there weren’t feelings involved — and even if they were, he wouldn’t act on it:  it was better to have Tim as just a bandmate than to not have him at all.





	1. Romantic dreams must die, so I bid my goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry, but Brim (I'm not sure if Brian and Tim have a ship name, so I'll use this one) is my new favorite pair -- and I will write one Brim fic for every work that makes Tim look like the bad guy (he is my baby), so bear with me while I work on this -- we're gonna love and respect Tim forever.
> 
> Dream of Thee and Good Company are coming, I promise. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I have literally no idea of how the other guys that were in 1984 were like (I found the co-authors of See What A Fool I've Been, but they're not the same person) and when they disbanded, so let's pretend they parted ways in 1967/1968, not gonna call them by their names for stylistic purposes; I also don't know when exactly Brian/Asley Cooper/Ricky M L Walters/Ziggy Marley wrote See What A Fool I've Been, but in my research the song comes from Smile!Era so let's pretend, for plot purposes, that Brian was the one who wrote it when 1984 disbanded.  
> Again for plot purposes: Tim is bassist and vocalist (in 1984 he is credited with vocals/harmonica) and has brown eyes (couldn't quite get what colour his eyes are, so I'll stick with brown eyes because that's what I saw when zooming in pictures).
> 
> I know I said I wouldn't write explicit things but... things flowed like this, so I guess that now I write proper smut (but with feelings because I'm a hopeless romantic, and not that great today because of, well, many things). 
> 
> I tried to make a delicate and poetic story, but... I don't know, it's shorter than the other three and it feels weird. I don't like the way I executed the idea on my head... I'm sorry.  
> Forgive me for any mistake because I am tired as hell and AO3 always messes with my formatting. 
> 
> (I promise one day I'll write pure fluff and soft things, okay?)
> 
> Set on "Don't you hear my call?" universe.
> 
> And yes, the title comes from Enchanted.

Brian was sitting on his bed strumming the Old Lady. His fingers were making a painful melody and the words that were leaving his mouth carried his anguish and sorrow. His hands were shaking, trying at all costs to be steady. His heart was beating hard against his chest, adrenaline still running through his veins, his brain still defensive and ready to fight or flight. His voice was raspy as he sang, tears falling in the sheets and in the chords of Red Special. His left cheek was bright red, a hand-shaped mark on his skin. 

 _“Well, he’s gone, dear; gone this morning, yeah.”_  

Brian was careful, he truly was, not letting his eyes betray his facade. He never let his staring linger too much, never let his touches go too far. He kept his distance, always managing to stay away just enough so no one would notice he was pretending. He never talked too much; afraid his bleeding heart would be visible for everyone to make fun of, for everyone to try to fix him. He bespoke his feelings in his songs, where they could believe he was talking about anyone.  

 _“See what a fool I’ve been, oh, lord!”_  

Brian knew that was coming, he knew it since the beginning: the way Tim spoke, the way he smiled, the way he played — Brian was falling more and more in love, denying himself all of that because he also knew it was unrequited. All the talking, all the touches, the songs written together and the amazing playing were just that, there weren’t feelings involved — and even if they were, he wouldn’t act on it. He wasn’t a criminal anymore, but people’s mind wouldn’t change that fast, and it was better to have Tim as just a bandmate than to not have him at all.  

 _“Didn’t leave no warning, you naughty thing, you.”_  

So, Brian was satisfied with living by the wayside, only catching quick glimpses of the life he’d like to have but would never get. And that was more than enough, because he could pretend he was paying attention to what they were discussing when actually he was getting lost inside those brown eyes, that carried too much life and too much passion, and all Brian wanted was to look at them every day. He could feel himself drowning slowly but never losing air, still being able to function properly, and the ache in his chest was never too painful, it was only the reminding of love, and Brian never felt out of place when he was looking at those brown eyes, that on some occasions seemed to beam back at him with the same amount of love. 

 _“I guess I’m all to blame, oh, Lord, I guess I’m all to blame.”_  

Brian was on the sidewalk, seeing life passing through him like a blur, but Tim’s smile was always on focus, clear, and making him want to melt in a puddle of affection. Tim had soft lips, Brian was sure, — not that he would know — and it was frustrating to see him singing and moving that beautiful mouth of his when Brian would never get to kiss him. Brian got used to the feeling, and, somehow, he was able to play while daydreaming about coming undone by those pretty lips.  

“ _See you later,_ _sailor_ _boy.”_  

Tim’s hands were enough to send Brian over to the edge, both physically and metaphorically. The way expert fingers ran through the strings of the bass always made Brian twitch, and he would be lying if he said he never got off with the thought of his friend touching him like that, making his body a living instrument, playing him with expertise and technique, making him come with a touch ever so slightly stronger. Besides the effect it had in his body, Tim’s playing always shook Brian’s world, with the lowest notes and the slides — Brian knew the music talked to him, expressing feelings he knew were just an illusion, and the smug glances he received every time Tim caught him glancing at his hands always made his day a hundred times better, because he could imagine Tim felt the same.  

“ _Now hit it, like that.”_  

Brian could control his feelings with mastery. He was perfect in hiding away. The pain was there, it would never go away, and instead of crying and reminiscing he just put it on words, then in chords and notes, giving a meaning to all his suffering. If he should feel like this pathetic human being doomed to live full of emptiness and loneliness, he’d better make something out of it. Tim always sang perfectly, giving emphasis on the right words and almost looking like he knew all that Brian meant, and he kept thinking if Tim found out. But soon he dismissed the thoughts, because if Tim knew, they wouldn’t be friends anymore and Brian would probably be kicked out of the band. No one would want him around if they knew.  

“ _Coming on strong.”_  

They were just a bunch of young men, still on college, and things would be easier if they lived together. Tim was the one to suggest it, saying that it would save a lot of money and they would be able to try and record a real album. The other four didn’t agree, thinking that there wasn’t any real good reason to move in together, but Tim could suggest anything that Brian would say yes. The bassist spoke with such certainty in his voice and was so kind that Brian thought it was impossible to deny him anything, especially when those eyes were pleading and that smile was beaming at him, convincing him without words. Brian chuckled when he said yes and laughed when Tim hugged him tight, his heart beating fast and loud and only stopping when he saw the look on his bandmate’s expressions. He pulled away quickly, knowing all too well that he could get in trouble.  

“ _Well, I got so lonely, went and told my_ _neighbor.”_  

In the end it was a terrible idea, because now Brian had to deal with a broken heart and sexual frustration. It was easy at first, he could handle it, but soon enough Tim started to walk around the flat half naked or only in his towel, and Brian had to fight the urge to look and beg Tim to fuck him right there. It was harder when he sat on the sofa only with his boxers and wet hair, water dripping on his chest, and Brian had to think about his classes to stop himself from getting aroused. When he failed, he just excused himself and went to take a shower, biting his lips to prevent any sound from leaving his mouth and thinking of the man of his dreams sitting on the living room looking like sin and desire. He always came with the thought of Tim doing it for him, saying all the sweet things he wanted to hear; and when he left the bathroom, he just lied down on his bed and cried himself to sleep, feeling bad for doing such dirty things thinking of his friend, who would be disgusted if he knew.  

“ _She said ‘mm, mm, mm, mm, mm’.”_  

It was such a terrible idea, because now his songs were more obvious than ever, and one day he forgot to change the pronouns. Fuck. Brian tried to explain and find an excuse, saying that he just wanted to tell the story in a girl’s perspective, — and thank god he didn’t stutter — but his colleagues didn’t buy it, telling him no one would want to listen to a song about gays. Brian always expected to be treated as less than human, but when he saw that the people he spent his precious time with were judging his songs just because of pronouns, he felt really bad, and when the jokes started he went with it (hesitantly, but he did his best), knowing it was better to pretend he agreed with them than to confront them. What hurt the most was seeing how Tim didn’t even think for a second before joining the mockery. Maybe that love was dead from the start and he felt hopeless and stupid for believing he had a chance.  

The world would never change that fast. 

“ _And then she told me what to do.”_  

Since that day his bandmates didn’t stop picking on him, and it got worse and worse and worse. They caught him staring at Tim when they were rehearsing one day, and in that day, Brian wished he never been born at all. Someone stopped playing, Brian didn’t know who, and soon they were all looking at him with wicked faces. “ _You’re a fucking fagot, aren’t you?_ ”. His heart skipped a beat and he felt breathless, his throat closing. “ _We can see the way you look at Tim, you bastard_ ”. He looked at the ground, his vision fading to black and his head heavy with fear. He wanted to run. “ _It explains those lyrics, huh?_ ”. Brian shook his head and denied it all, saying “no, I’m not” with a weak and strained voice. “ _Yes, you are. I bet you want us all to use you like a slut, don’t you? Treat you like your kind of people should be treated_ ”. Brian just wanted to cry because no one should be listening to those kinds of things, but he knew that if he cried, they would never believe his lies. “ _I am not gay_ ”. It hurt him to say it, he was denying his own existence. It felt wrong, it was vile, he was supposed to be free to love whoever he wanted — it wasn’t a crime anymore, but why did he feel like a criminal only for being who he was? “ _Get out”._ He looked up with a worried face. “ _No one will listen to a band with a fag”._ Brian’s face was red, he looked at Tim looking for support, but the bassist was looking at the floor, and Brian realised he was probably feeling sick with the thought of a man being in love with him. “ _I’m not gay”._ He lied, and he would do it again if he needed because music was his life and he couldn’t be away from Tim. Brian didn’t see it coming. He was slapped with force, his mind going blank as pain spread through his face. “ _Get. Out.”_  

 _“_ _She said ‘go_ _home._ _’”_  

And Brian did, only getting his guitar and leaving the building without glancing behind, not holding back the tears anymore, feeling his heart shatter in a thousand million pieces because Tim did nothing. He didn’t scream, he didn’t defend him, he did nothing — and that was answer enough. Brian arrived at his flat in ten minutes, he was practically running, and when he entered the apartment he cried out, sobbing louder because how would he face Tim after that? They lived together for fuck’s sake. And at the thought of that, he felt despair boiling his blood because Tim would leave him for good. Brian went straight to his room and sat on the bad, wiping his tears and trying to recompose himself — he knew Tim would never love him, he just needed to get used to this new feeling of heartbreak. 

And now Brian was sitting in his bed strumming the Old Lady. His fingers were making a painful melody and the words that were leaving his mouth carried his anguish and sorrow. His hands were shaking, trying at all costs to be steady. His heart was beating hard against his chest, adrenaline still running through his veins, his brain still defensive and ready to fight or flight. His voice was raspy as he sang, tears falling in the sheets and in the chords of Red Special. His left cheek was bright red, a hand-shaped mark on his skin. 

“ _This one is really great._ ”  Brian felt all the sadness turn into anger when he heard Tim’s voice. It wasn’t fair. Tim still sounded just as good, and Brian had to fight to stop himself from leaning in to the sound that made his heart flutter. He held the neck of the Old Lady with more force, and turned around to face Tim, who had a neutral expression on his face. Brian had a lot of things he wanted to say, but he was also afraid — what if Tim decided to act just like the others? “ _How are you feeling? Does it hurt too much?_ ” Tim sat on the bed respecting Brian’s space but close enough to look him straight in the eyes and see all the ache and confusion there. 

“ _Why do you care? You’re here just to act hideously like them._ ” Brian looked down and clenched his hands in fists, putting his guitar aside. He was breathing soundly, trying to concentrate and be as convincing as possible, because he was going to lie again to save his friendship. He didn’t care how many times he’d have to kill his soul in order to be accepted, he just wanted to live a normal life beside the ones he truly loved — and Tim would only like him if he were normal. “ _And for what? Just to prove you’re common? I’m not even..._ ” Brian looked up to meet Tim’s eyes, and they were so kind and fond, so free of judgement and full of reassurance that he didn’t have the courage to lie, so he broke down and cried again, letting his body be held by Tim — and in any other circumstance he would feel good about it. “ _I’m so, so sorry, Tim, I really am._ ” He clutched on Tim’s shirt and sobbed, and it was a surprise when the bassist didn’t pull away, but instead held him closer and stroked his back.  

“ _What are you sorry for?”_ Tim was calm despite the turmoil inside Brian’s heart and mind, he started to coo words of comfort when Brian started to tremble, and his soft and calloused fingers caressed his hair while patting his back. “ _Brian, look at me, please.”_ And Brian did so, because he was still unable to refuse Tim’s commands. He felt stupid, silly, for being so dependent of someone, but what could he do? He was at his mercy from the beginning, and now there was no turning back, it was late and he loved Tim more than he ever loved someone else. “ _Why are you apologising to me?”_ Tim cradled Brian’s face with both his hands and looked him in the eyes.  

“ _I’m gay and I’m in love with you.”_ Brian didn’t have anything else to lose, so what was even the point in hiding? He closed his eyes and waited an answer for what felt like an eternity, and he started to get anxious. He didn’t plan it that way: in the perfect scenario, they would be in a park gazing at the stars, every now and then looking at each other with loving eyes and affectionate smiles, holding hands while music played softly in the background. But that wasn’t his perfect scenario: that was real life and reality was dark and terrifying. 

“ _Thank god you are.”_ Brian didn’t have time to question because soon Tim’s lips crashed against his, kissing him deeply and lovingly. Brian’s imagination was nothing compared with the real thing. Yes, they were soft, but also rough. Tim was kissing Brian like his life depended on it, not giving him time to catch his breath. Brian was getting hot, feeling Tim against his skin, and he was breathless, which added something else to their kiss. They pulled away after long minutes, both blushed and excited. “ _Because I’m gay and I’m in love with you.”_  

“ _Tim...”_ Brian whispered and was kissed again, harder this time, and he could feel  passion running through his body; Tim’s hands were exploring his body, travelling up and down in a maddening pace, making Brian pant and whine. “ _Tim...”_ He whispered again, and this time Tim stopped to listen to him. “ _The band, what are we—”_ He was stopped by a kiss. 

“ _Let’s leave them. I don’t care.”_ Tim mumbled against his lips and Brian swallowed a moan. Brian put his fingers in Tim’s hair and pulled a few strands, feeling somewhat glad when Tim groaned.  

“ _Won’t you regret it?”_ Brian pushed him away and looked down again. He was feeling responsible for them breaking up, but Tim scoffed and kissed him quickly.  

“ _How can I regret choosing you?”_ Brian bit his lower lip and felt his dick twitch when Tim moaned loudly and licked his lips. Brian smiled but, as soon as he set his lip free, Tim was nibbling at it, his eyes closed and his face bright red and hot. Brian whimpered because of the intimacy of that touch. “ _You have no idea for how long I wanted to do this. God, every time you bit your lips, I was dying to kiss you and make you mine.”_ Brian closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  

“ _And you, Tim...”_ He shifted their positions, so now Tim was propping on the headboard and Brian was straddling him. “ _You have no idea of how crazy you made me, sitting all wet on the couch, almost naked... god...”_ Brian grinded down, moaning indecently. “ _The things you do to me...”_ Brian kept moving his hips, too turned on to think of anything else or feel ashamed. Tim was bucking his hips up, trying to follow Brian’s pace. Both were panting and whimpering.  

“ _Fuck, Brian...”_ Tim let his hands wander through Brian’s body, stopping when they reached the hem of his trousers. “ _Can I take them off?”_ Brian all but moaned when Tim grabbed his butt cheeks and grinded down a little harder. He was getting close to his sweet release, and all he wanted was to feel Tim’s hand on his body. 

“ _Yes, please... want you...”_ Tim kissed him again and took off his trousers and boxers, touching Brian’s bare ass. The skin was smooth on his fingers and he slapped it lightly, chuckling darkly when Brian let out a low moan and grabbed his shoulders. “ _Do it again, Tim, please! Want you, please.”_ Tim took off Brian’s shirt and laid him on his back, and the sight below him was heaven sent. 

Brian was red from head to toes, his hair sticking on his forehead because of the sweat, his chest rising and falling quickly, his longs legs wide open and his dick throbbing against his belly. He was like an angel, with his lips parted and half lidded eyes — he was Tim’s sinful angel. The bassist took his clothes off so both were naked like the day they were born, and Brian moaned weakly when he saw Tim in all his glory, he led his hand to his cock and stroked it. Tim would have come right there with the vision of Brian touching himself because of him.  

“ _Fuck, you’re so big, Tim.”_ Brian had his eyes all closed now, little whines leaving his mouth and his hand going faster at every stroke. Tim was dumbfounded, his whole body taken by lust and desire and the only thing he wanted was to take Brian right there. “ _Can I come? Please?”_ Tim groaned and kissed Brian, swatting his hands away and pinning his wrists to the bed. Their erections touched and they moaned into the kiss, Brian arching his back and circling Tim’s waist with his legs. They kissed until their lips were swollen, and then Tim was moving Brian again — this time he had his back on Tim’s chest, feeling his lover’s cock on his lower back. “ _Tim... please...”_  

Tim's fingers involved his dick and started masturbating him while rolling his hips in time with his hands. Brian closed his eyes and rested his hand on Tim’s shoulder, thinking about how would it be to have him buried deep inside him. Brian couldn’t stay quiet, pleasure becoming unbearable and numbing his senses, he only registered disconnected sentences leaving his mouth — all of them pleadingly asking for release. With a turn of Tim’s hand and his command, Brian was coming all over the sheets with a loud cry, barely noticing the kisses Tim was leaving on his temple and gentle hands turning him around. He was kissed softly and his hands were held firmly, being led to Tim’s dick. Brian gasped and bit Tim’s lips. 

“ _God, you’re so good.”_ Brian started to masturbate Tim, feeling him throbbing against his hand — he loved the feeling. Tim had his eyes closed, his lips making a perfect “o” and his hips moving in time with Brian. He screamed in pleasure when Brian kissed his neck strong enough to leave a mark, and he felt close to the edge, the tingling feeling settling down on his stomach.  

“ _Brian, you’re so good, babe, so good for me.”_ Brian was getting hard again, and Tim talking like that wasn’t helping at all. “ _So pretty, Brian. So fucking beautiful.”_ Brian moaned and kissed Tim on the lips, rubbing his cock on Tim’s leg to find relief. Tim scratched his back and slapped his butt again, making a flat sound; Brian whined and bit his lips, coming again on Tim’s thigh. “ _You’re so fucking hot; do you know that? So fucking sexy coming because of me.”_ It took only two more strokes and Tim was coming on Brian’s hand and belly, moaning in his lips. Brian kissed him again and hugged him strong, closing his eyes once sleepiness came over him. Tim pulled away slightly, trying to get up to grab a towel to clean themselves, but Brian clinged onto him and whined. 

“ _Don’t go.”_ He kissed Tim’s cheek before resting his head on Tim’s shoulder, smiling contentedly. Tim kissed his forehead and took a shirt off the ground — he wasn’t sure if his or Brian’s — and cleaned the mess they made — they’d feel sticky until they took a shower, but Brian looked too tired and namby-pamby to do anything. “ _I love you, Tim.”_ He opened his eyes and tears were glistening, but he was smiling and his blushed and sweaty face showed he was happy. 

“ _I love you too, honey.”_ Tim lied down and put Brian on the mattress, kissing him sloppily. Brian hummed and enveloped Tim’s body, putting him as close as possible and caressing his back, their legs entangling and their hearts beating in the same rhythm. “ _I’m sorry,_ _Bri_ _...”_ Tim said when they parted. “ _I should have done something when they...”_  

 _“That’s okay. I know people won’t be kind to us, but...”_ Brian bit his lip just to see a hint of desire flash in Tim’s eyes. “ _I have you now, that’s all that matters.”_ Tim kissed him again and laced their fingers together, they pulled away after a few minutes of making out lazily and Brian soon fell asleep, listening to Tim’s heartbeat and feeling safe and complete now that they were together. Tim caressed his cheek and kissed his nose tip, feeling his heart ache because he loved Brian too much. He smiled when Brian snuggled closer and made a noise of satisfaction, and in that moment, Tim realised he would never fall out of love because Brian was the embodiment of love, and he was sure he’d like to spend every day with Brian. That was just the start of their journey. 


	2. Now you're beside me and look how far we've come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again talking about the universe as if I had had good classes back on my school days. And again writing instead of sleeping. This is self-care. 
> 
> For the Brim Project (does anyone have a nicer name?): I intend to do at least 19 more works (that's a lot, I know), would you be interested? 
> 
> Anyways, this is pure angst, fluff and smut.

Brian was lonely. He accomplished so much: he toured in the USA (even though he got ill, that was a big step for an almost unknown band), he was on the way to becoming one of the greatest guitarists in rock story and his band had an album on the way — and it would be grand, he’d even sing two songs. They were getting big, famous, important, but the feeling of losing himself never left his bones; and being locked in a farm wasn’t doing any good.  

The nature was too silent, too pure, and Brian was chaos. His soul was bigger than his words and his body, and he needed to let it overflow to somewhere. Anywhere. His songs were becoming too melancholic, not being able to contain all of him — and maybe people would notice. They’d notice that he wasn’t the energetic guitarist they saw onstage; they’d realise he was a void swallowing everything around him; they’d realise he wasn’t worth anything.  

Brian hated being in these dark moods, because he knew things would start to get bad. That’s why he spent most of his time working, and when he was free, he went stargazing. He felt jealous of the stars: thousands and thousands of years away, but still visible for anyone to see, still warm, free and beautiful; they were what he wanted to be, and maybe the cosmic dust that created him was calling him home, to where he would be forever shining and never hated.  

Some nights were really bad. He shed a few tears, thinking that loneliness was all that he’d have, because no one would love him for who he was. Of course, he’d still have his bandmates, but other than them, he was alone. Tim would probably want to leave him because of his parents, and Brian couldn’t bear the thought of being apart from him. He was scared, to say the least, because Tim was the one who could keep his overages, he knew how to make the black hole inside his soul smaller, and the sensation of being torn apart by his own mind was faint.  

Tim was the one for him, the only one, and Brian felt lonely because all he wanted was to be with his boyfriend; but touring and recording took all his time, and they were barely seeing each other — all the more reason for breaking up. Tim had a job, and he certainly wouldn’t leave everything behind just to follow Brian. Their relationship was bound to die, Brian was sure, and it just made him want to be a star more — stars don’t love, stars don’t feel, and Brian loved and felt too much.  

Brian was cranky, anything could start a fire, but he managed to keep a null smile on his face when talking to his friends — they would ask and he wasn’t ready to let them know how much he hurt, how much ache fit in his heart. And he thought he was doing a good job, until Roger showed them a song. Brian spent nights and days trying to put clever sentences together and make his feelings mysterious but outward, only to Roger to write something about having feelings for an automobile? The greedy and selfish side of Brian’s mind spoke for him, and he — of course — pissed Roger to the point of being attacked with food and coffee. Brian just rolled his eyes because he knew he was wrong, and he’d apologise later.  

 _“Well, Brimi_ _, you should stop being insufferable just for once.”_ Brian’s world stopped. That voice. He turned around, the turmoil inside his bones ceasing and his heart beating fast, and the celestial bodies that made his soul beamed because his love was there, and maybe stars could love. He smiled widely, and he felt like he was the sun for a few seconds, and got up to hug his lover. They held each other tight, never wanting to let go. Brian was kissed over and over again, and he could live inside that moment.  

 _“I missed you so much. Fuck, Tim, I missed you.”_ Brian kissed him with passion, trying to say the things he was too afraid to, because speaking his heart didn’t help him before. He knew Tim was different, but it felt wrong to expose himself like that.  

 _“I missed you too, babe. Our house is not the same without you.”_ Brian felt tears gathering in his eyes, thinking that being missed was more than he could ever ask for. He missed the familiarity of home, the routine of lazy mornings and the madness of nights of love and excitement. He missed love.  

 _“Will you stay with me? Please...”_ Brian blinked his eyes and bit his lips, knowing that it would turn his lover on, and he smiled smugly when he saw that Tim had to contain a groan. God, he missed his boyfriend. They were still holding each other, and the touch was enough to ease Brian’s chaos.  

 _“_ _I have a few days off and the weekend, would it bother you if I stayed?”_ Tim asked and kissed him soundly, nibbling Brian’s lips on the way, not giving a damn to the people around them. They missed the feeling of being close, and no one would stop them. No one could kill their spark.  

 _“No, not at all. Come, let me show you our room.”_ Brian didn’t care that he hadn’t finished his breakfast, all he wanted was to hold Tim’s hand and stay with him until the longing on his cells eased and he could function without feeling like falling from a cliff. They only pulled away when Tim walked to his car to take his suitcase. 

Brian’s room wasn’t like his one back home, but they were together and that was better than everything: back in London the room was too big and cold, and without Tim, Brian felt like the walls would crush him. Together? The room was perfect. Tim didn’t let Brian stay too far, and soon they were kissing again, trying to stop the sadness the distance sowed deep inside their souls. Brian felt like fireworks were exploding in his every atom, and he pulled away smiling. 

 _“I need you to listen to something, come with me”_   

He was followed by his boyfriend, and he led Tim to an armchair when they entered in the studio. Brian got the twelve-string guitar and started to play, paying no mind to his bandmates that were trying to really work. Brian knew that music was the only way to say all he wanted to without being too obvious, because he could always say that it meant something completely different. But deep down he knew: this song was about Tim, and how he missed him and how he was afraid they’d grow apart, only to live in a world that wasn’t worth living. Brian cried a little because his heart ached, and all he wanted was to be held by Tim and to be sure that everything was going to be okay, the he didn’t need to worry because he would be loved for who he was.  

 _“Hey, no need to cry, this song is amazing, babe, it’ll be a success.”_ Brian’s face was kissed and his back stroked by gentle hands, his tears being wiped away by smooth and sweet lips.  

 _“I know the song is amazing, you twat. I’m crying because it’s for you. I just... I miss you so much, love.”_ Brian thought it wouldn’t do any harm to say that; Tim smiled and, in his eyes, one could only see kindness and fondness. Brian fell in love a little bit more. 

 _“You won’t need to worry that much. I love you more than words can express, you know that, right? And you’re the one I want to live with forever. So._ _..”_ Tim got down in one knee. _“Would you make me the happiest and luckiest man on Earth and marry me?”_   Brian looked dumbfounded when Tim knelt in front of him, tears silently falling again and a smiling growing in his lips. He could feel his chest clenching and his hands shaking, his body trembling lightly, his brain telling him that he needed to reply with real words.  

 _“Yes. Yes, I want to marry you.”_ Tim got up and kissed him, and this time Brian could feel that all the uncertainty had left his body, he only felt Tim’s lips on his, Tim’s hands on his waist, pulling him impossibly close, and that felt like paradise; he barely noticed Freddie and John cheering. Tim put the ring on his finger when they pulled away, and Brian looked at it quite shocked, as if he couldn’t believe that was happening. _“You came here just to ask my hand?”_

_“Yes.”_ They laughed and Brian kissed him again, trying to show he was enamoured with the idea of marrying Tim one day. _“Couldn’t wait; although we’ll have to wait to get married.”_ Brian shook his head and kissed him one more time.  

 _“I don’t care, I just want you.”_ He looked Tim in the eyes and saw only love, the same amount that he had inside his heart, and maybe Tim was just as desperate to be together forever as Brian was. 

 _“Hate to be a buzzkill, but we have work to do.”_ Brian laughed at John’s remark and hugged his fiancée, closing his eyes and hoping he’d still feel that arms around him when he left.  

🔱 

Tim had Brian pinned against the wall of their room, the taller one a panting mess. After so much time being separated, they needed to be intimate again, and Brian was dying to let his boyfriend ravish him since he arrived that morning. Now, after working almost ten hours and taking a long hot bath, he wanted nothing more than to be fucked. They were wearing only a bathrobe, and in the position they were, — Brian’s back on the wall, Tim between his legs and arms entangled — they could feel each other’s erection with every movement.  

Brian kissed him with lust, finally being able to feel complete. Tim was moving his hips ever so slightly, making Brian squirm and whine, asking him to stop teasing and fuck him. Tim was taking his time, sucking Brian’s neck and marking him to let everyone know Brian was his. Brian threw his head back and arched his back when Tim bit a sensitive spot in his neck and started to roll his hips down, trying to get any kind of relief. “Tim, please, need you...” Brian moaned when Tim’s hand wandered through his legs and lift them, so Brian was circling Tim’s waist.  

 _“ So_ _fucking needy.”_ Tim bit his lips and led him to the bed, laying him down gently and straddling him. _“Did you miss me?”_ He lowered his voice one octave, and Brian closed his eyes, trying to escape it, but it was impossible because Tim was sucking his earlobe. _“Answer me or I’ll stop.”_   He whispered, and that sent a shiver down Brian’s spine. 

 _“Yes, yes.”_ Brian said almost desperate. _“I missed you, so, so much... please, Tim... need you.”_ Brian bucked his hips up, but Tim soon held him down on the bed, making Brian sigh impatiently. _“Please...”_ Brian whined when Tim opened his robe and started to leave hickeys on his chest. 

 _“What was that?”_ Tim cocked his eyebrow and smirked, knowing it made Brian weak. He moved to suck his nipples and smiled when Brian groaned and opened his legs. Brian couldn’t form sentences, his mind only focusing on Tim’s hot mouth on his body. _“I said: answer me or I’ll stop.”_ Brian cracked his eyes open and tried to think. 

 _“Please... I want you.”_ Tim kissed his lips briefly, leaving Brian with his lips parted and blushed cheeks. It was incredible how Brian was a different person when they were alone on their bedroom. Brian let himself be vulnerable, dependent, and all that Tim wanted was to take care of him. _“Tim...”_

Tim moved again, marking Brian’s belly. The fair skin becoming red and purple with the action of his lips and tongue. Brian was writhing, beautiful and licentious sounds leaving his mouth and filling the room. Brian’s self-control was lost behind, and now all he wanted was to scream at the top of his lungs because Tim was kissing his thighs — very close to where he needed — and the pleasure running in his veins was making him dizzy.  

 _“You’re so pretty like this, babe.”_ Brian whimpered and gasped when Tim bit his thigh with force. That was something new. Tim took his sweet time making Brian hot and bothered, kissing his thighs for minutes, making sure the skin there was marked enough. Now, Brian’s legs were wide open and his fiancée was sitting between them, his mouth almost touching his dick. _“You’re really handsome.”_ And then Brian arched his body and moaned loud, because Tim was sucking him off and the heat around his cock felt really good. It had been too long since the last time they slept together.  

 _“Tim, bab_ _—”_ Brian stopped to groan because Tim licked his balls and went back to kiss and suck his dick, bobbing his head and fondling his balls. Brian could feel he was near his orgasm, and his mind was starting to go blank. _“Want to come with you inside me, please.”_ Tim pulled away and kissed Brian in the lips, taking his robe off and throwing it on the floor. He ran his hands through Brian’s hair and tugged at some of the curls, making Brian moan against his mouth. They pulled away and Tim asked Brian to take his robe off completely, and he was going to get a condom when Brian held him by the waist with his legs. _“Want you now!”_

_“Brimi_ _, are you sure?”_ Tim caressed his cheeks and kissed him again, softly this time.  

 _“Yes, I’m sure. Just go on with it, please, I need you.”_ Tim smiled and nodded. 

 _“Let me just get lube and then—”_ Brian squeezed his legs and whined loudly. Tim looked at him with an amused smile and licked his lips.  

 _“Now, Tim. Need you now!”_ Brian spoke slyly and closed his eyes. Tim nodded and put three fingers on Brian’s lips, who promptly licked and sucked them as if they were something else. Tim groaned and touched himself, he wasn’t going to last that much and was just as impatient as Brian, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt his beloved. _“I’m ready, Tim, go on.”_ Brian tried not to sigh as Tim prepped him, one finger by one, — he just wanted to be fucked hard — but he moaned and arched his back when Tim pressed his prostate.  

 _“There?”_ Tim asked smugly and kissed him, swallowing the sounds Brian was making. He kept moving and scissoring his fingers until Brian’s voice was high. He withdrew his fingers from Brian’s ass and aligned himself, pushing slowly. They both moaned in unison and closed their eyes. Brian clutched the bedsheets when Tim started to roll his hips on a fast pace, hitting deep inside him, but it wasn’t enough. _“Harder, Tim, please...”_ Brian’s bed was squeaking, the headboard hitting the wall and they were loud, so probably everyone was being kept awake because of them — and they couldn’t care less. Tim went harder, faster, and Brian’s eyes rolled back.  

 _“You’re so beautiful, Brimi_ _, so perfect.”_ Brian blushed with the compliment, feeling his dick twitch because of those words. _“I love you so much. Fuck,_   _Brimi_ _...”_ Tim lowered his head and kissed Brian’s neck. _“You’re truly handsome.”_ Brian covered his face with his hands and moaned. Tim looked up, noticing that Brian got even more aroused when praised. _“Why are you hiding, love? Want to see your face.”_ Tim stopped and Brian started to move his hips, but with his hands still on his face — he just wanted to come. Tim held his hips down again and his grip was bruising. _“Why are you hiding?”_  

Brian lowered his hands and let Tim see his face: red, sweaty and with tears streaming down his face. Tim panicked for a few seconds, but Brian shushed him. _“I’m so in love with you, and I missed you. I love you so much I don’t know what to do with myself.”_ Tim smiled lovingly and kissed him passionately, moving his hips again. 

 _“Don’t ever hide from me again, Brimi_ _, you’re the— oh! You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, and... Jesus, fuck... you’re so good for me, you’re so-o smart... I love you.”_ Brian put his arms around Tim’s neck and kissed him while he came hard, making the world around him a blur. After two more thrusts he felt Tim coming inside him, and the feeling of being full with his lover’s cock and cum was lewd. Tim fell on Brian’s body, still hard and wanting more.  

As if reading Tim’s mind, Brian turned them around and straddled Tim, kissing him and rocking back and forth. Tim scratched his back and started to thrust his hips, but Brian asked him to stop. He caressed Tim’s cheek and he felt happy with the cold touch of the golden ring against his skin. _“I want to do this for you.”_ Brian kissed him again. _“I don’t have words to tell you how much I love you, Tim.”_

Brian started to bounce on Tim’s dick, tears gathering in his eyes because of overstimulation, but he didn’t want to stop. Tim was laying on the bed, a pleased expression on his face and his lips parted, he was moaning indecently and holding Brian’s hips to help him ride him — so, if anything, Brian wanted to make him feel good. Soon, Tim was thrusting his hips up, making Brian groan in pain and pleasure. His mind was melting slowly, and the only thing he could feel was Tim.  

Tim started to masturbate him, and Brian didn’t even realise he was hard. Tim’s hand felt good around his dick, and he came again, staining his and Tim’s chest. He was already tired and coming a second time took all his strength, so he let his body fall against Tim, he was breathing soundly and his eyes were closed. _“I’m close, babe, can you keep going?"_ Tim pulled his curls and slapped his butt, making Brian moan and bit his lips right after. Brian started to move back and forth, still laying on Tim’s chest, too tired to ride him properly. Tim was panting, holding his fiancée close, and after a few minutes he was coming inside Brian again.  

Brian was laid on the bed, and he was grateful Tim was careful enough to help him, because he couldn’t think or move. His eyes were closed and he was so tired, he just needed to sleep. Brian was almost drifting away when he felt a soft cloth on his skin. Tim knew that Brian got caught inside his mind after a good fuck, and the best way to help him go back to the present time was taking care of him; he looked for any tearing and cleaned the cum off his and Brian’s body. He put the towel on the ground and lied down beside Brian.  

 _“You were amazing, love.”_ Tim kissed his cheek softly and held him close; Brian snuggled into him. _“I love you.”_ Brian spoke in a weak tone and opened his eyes; Tim smiled at him and kissed his lips briefly. _“I love you too, babe. Now, you need to rest.”_ Brian nodded and closed his eyes again. Tim turned him around and held him from behind, biting his shoulder lightly. Brian whimpered and held Tim’s arms, lacing their fingers.  

Brian fell asleep soon, all the unspoken feelings still there but now not hidden; his soul was filling Tim’s body, and in compensation, Tim’s soul was filling his. They were their own universe, their own stars; and now loneliness wasn’t there, because they were going to be together forever. Tim smiled when he heard Brian snoring softly and closed his eyes, resting his head on his lover’s back. It was easier to sleep when Brian was with him. He was extremely happy when he realised that this was what waited for them: cuddling every night and waking together every day, feeling love permeating their every action.  

 

When Brian woke up, he was feeling sore, but — when he turned around — he was met with the sight of his fiancée sleeping peacefully, his hair dishevelled and his lips swollen. He chuckled and hugged Tim, smelling his hair and kissing his forehead repeatedly. He looked at the ring on his finger and almost cried with the joy that took over his body when he thought about waking up like this forever. Because Tim was going to be his husband. They’d get married, maybe not in the near future, but one day they’d be Sr. and Sr. May-Staffell. Brian closed his eyes and fell asleep again, dreaming of the life they’d share from now on.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love and respect Tim Staffell forever. 
> 
> I made a reference to Who Wants To Live Forever because I'm soppy.

**Author's Note:**

> We love and respect Tim Staffell. 
> 
> Forgive my poor smut, but at least I gave you something with a real happy ending.
> 
> Some of the tags may not make sense in this chapter, but the next one... well... if it goes as I'm planning, it'll be way better.
> 
> You can leave kudos and comments if you want, I want to know your opinion.  
> Oh, and you can find me on:  
> tumblr - @your-wannabe-queen  
> wattpad - @Queenie_Sorcha  
> twitter - @wannabesorcja


End file.
